robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge of Trouble
Revenge of Trouble & Strife was a robot that competed in Series 6 and 7 of Robot Wars, and the Annihilator in the second series of ''Robot Wars Extreme''. It fell in the first round of Series 6, but reached the second round in Series 7, and the third round of the Extreme 2 Annihilator. Revenge of Trouble & Strife was the successor to Trouble 'n' Strife, and predecessor to M.R. Speed Squared. Design Revenge of Trouble and Strife was an unusual circular-shaped robot with a petrol engine and two weapons - a high pressure CO2 flipping arm which doubled as a srimech, and a large 25kg toothed rim which spun at 500rpm and encircled the robot's body, functioning as a full-body spinner. While the weapons were potent, the robot was potentially flammable due to its petrol-driven engine, easily flipped, and the flipping arm often failed to work as a result of CO2 leaks that depleted the gas supply necessary for it to self-right. For Series 7, Revenge of Trouble & Strife featured a revised spinning body which was much lower and featured sharper teeth, as well as a more powerful flipping arm. A 1n electric start was added to the petrol engine, to improve the petrol engine's reliability.Correspondence between User:Toon Ganondorf and M.R. Speed Squared Facebook page. A common issue for both models of Revenge of Trouble & Strife was that impacts from the disc caused damage to the disc and bent it out of its perfect circle shape. When bent, friction increased on the wheels and made the ring slow down considerably.Correspondence between User:Toon Ganondorf and M.R. Speed Squared Facebook page. The Team Revenge of Trouble & Strife was entered into Robot Wars by the Worcestershire-based Team Forsey, captained by Peter Forsey, a cardiologist by trade. Peter Forsey was the lead builder of the machine, and drove the robot in battle, also being responsible for its repairs. He was joined on the team by his two young sons, Jake and Sam. Mike Stokes was also present on the team for the opening stages of the Annihilator in Extreme 2, before Sam Forsey took his place. The team had previously competed in Series 5 with Trouble 'n' Strife, and would later compete in the reboot with M.R. Speed Squared, during Series 8 and 9. Robot History Series 6 In Round 1 of its first appearance, Revenge of Trouble & Strife faced Bulldog Breed, Kat 3 and Spin Doctor. It showed aggression in the early stages as it attacked Kat 3, and the orange machine's axe then jammed. Soon after, the two shoved each other around, and then Bulldog Breed intervened and flipped Revenge of Trouble & Strife onto its back. Revenge of Trouble & Strife could not self-right, despite trying, and was counted out by Refbot just as Spin Doctor was flipped. Revenge of Trouble & Strife was therefore eliminated from the competition. It was soon righted, but it then drove accidentally into the pit, followed by Kat 3, who had already qualified for the next round after Spin Doctor had been counted out. Extreme 2 Revenge of Trouble & Strife had only one appearance in Extreme Series 2, where it fought Kan-Opener, Thermidor 2, Typhoon 2, Major Tom and Raging Reality in the Annihilator. In Round 1, it stayed away from most of the action until Raging Reality flipped Typhoon 2 over. The petrol engine in Revenge of Trouble & Strife nearly caught fire as it was chased by the other robots, but Revenge of Trouble & Strife survived, and progressed to Round 2. In the second round, it again stayed out of the action, before hitting Major Tom with its full-body spinner. It then attacked Raging Reality and stopped spinning briefly. It recovered and struck Thermidor 2, before being attacked in retaliation. It nearly flipped Dead Metal, but was then grabbed and pitted by Kan-Opener. However, this was not before Raging Reality was counted out, allowing Revenge of Trouble & Strife to progress. In Round Three, it was attacked by both Kan-Opener and Thermidor 2, and nearly flipped by Thermidor 2. However, it was able to stay on its wheels, but it was then flipped again by Thermidor 2, this time landing on its back, where the srimech failed to work once again. The pit descended, and Revenge of Trouble & Strife was pushed into it, only for Major Tom to drive in itself. Nevertheless, Major Tom went through to the next round, with Revenge of Trouble & Strife already eliminated. Series 7 Revenge of Trouble & Strife fought the sixth seed Spawn Again, newcomers to the main competition Chip, and Dutch entrant NEATer Machine in Round 1 of the Seventh Wars. NEATer Machine immediately attacked Revenge of Trouble & Strife, but was unable to launch a significant attack. Just at that moment, NEATer Machine attacked Revenge of Trouble & Strife with the axe, but the axehead flew off and NEATer Machine stopped moving. After flipping Chip out of the arena, Spawn Again then launched an attack on Revenge of Trouble & Strife and flipped it over, before throwing it up against the arena wall. Revenge of Trouble & Strife righted itself and ran away from Spawn Again, while NEATer Machine was counted out by Refbot. Spawn Again continued flipping Revenge of Trouble & Strife as NEATer Machine was attacked by Mr. Psycho and Dead Metal, with Mr. Psycho eventually pitting the Dutch machine. Revenge of Trouble & Strife progressed to the next round along with Spawn Again. In Round 2, it faced Raging Knightmare. Revenge of Trouble & Strife tried to dodge its opponent in order to get its disc up to full speed, but Raging Knightmare was able to get underneath and flip it over and back onto its wheels. Revenge of Trouble & Strife then flipped Raging Knightmare over, who quickly self-righted, and flipped it again as Raging Knightmare struggled to get underneath it for a flip. Raging Knightmare self-righted again, and attempted several times to flip Revenge of Trouble & Strife over, finally managing to do so after pressing the pit release button. At this point, the aerial shorted out and Revenge of Trouble & Strife vented all of its CO2 supply, leaving it unable to self-right and allowing Raging Knightmare to push and flip it into the pit. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Series Record Outside Robot Wars According to Team Forsey, they are still in possession of the carcass of Revenge of Trouble & Strife, but it is "in no condition to be photographed", indicating that its role in robot combat is over.Correspondence between User:Toon Ganondorf and M.R. Speed Squared Facebook page. Trivia *Revenge of Trouble & Strife was the only robot to compete in Robot Wars that combined a full body spinner and a self-righting mechanism into the same design. **It was also the only robot armed with a full body spinner to feature more than one weapon. *It was the only robot to use "revenge" as a sequel and put it in front of the robot's name, rather than at the end. *All three of Revenge of Trouble & Strife's losses saw it fall in the pit, whether it drove in or was pushed. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Worcestershire Category:Robots to never have a judges' decision Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Robots which have driven into the Pit Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 6